Hot Mess
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Everything was just so new, hot and confusing. What could I do... - Sequel to "Go Bad", though you don't need to read it to really understand this


**Hot Mess**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Elena Gilbert

**Genre: **General

**Rated T**

**Summary:** Everything was just so new, hot and confusing. What could I do...

**Disclaimer:** Just the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N:** So that it's clear: I do like Twilight, I love it, really do... But come on, I can't deny the fact that Damon and Stefan are so much hotter and better than all of the Cullens - together. And that Elena is so much cooler than Bella...

OK, now off to the "pep-talk"!

* * *

_1933_

Damon: Edward! Long time no see!

Stefan: Hello, Edward.

Damon: So... Still shinning away with the sun?

_1967_

Damon: Edward! Long time no see!

Stefan: Edward.

Damon: So... Still shin-...

Stefan: Come on, Damon. Not the sun joke again. You know how he gets... Shiny.

_1973_

Damon: Edward! Long time no see!

Edward: You know what? I'm really tired of your jokes. Go to...

Stefan: The sun?

_1999_

Damon: Edward! Long time no see!

Stefan: Using a lot of sun block?

Edward: So, how's Katherine? Oh yeah, I forgot... She's dead.

Damon: Oh! So, how's... _Nobody_?

_2010_

Damon: Edward! Long time no see!

Edward: Look, I want to introduce you to Bella.

Stefan: And _we_ would like to introduce you to Elena.

Elena: Go on now, Bella. Shine away.

* * *

**A/N:** So that it's clear: **this is a sequel to _Go Bad_, please read it to fully understand this. **Even though you don't really need _Go Bad_ to understand this one.

OK, now off to the real story!

* * *

_Dear Diary, I'm so confused that I don't know what to do._

I look at what I just wrote. I'm so confused. I really am. And it's all Damon's fault.

Idiot vampire.

I mean, I would never be like this right now if it wasn't for our little encounter the other night.

_Damon is more dangerous than I thought. And I don't know how into him I have become since the other night. When I saw Stefan, he immediately sensed that I had done something with Damon. His face when he looked at me. He looked so angry, and I could see that he didn't trust me. He said something about the smell of my blood. I didn't quite understand, so he explained it. I kind of wish he hadn't._

_I had Damon's smell mixed up with mine. Didn't even know that was possible, but since vampires and witches exist, I guess this can happen. What to do when your boyfriend says that to you, huh?_

_I couldn't stay with him any longer. How could I look in his eyes? I had drank Damon's blood! So... I ran away._

I look around, I don't really know where I am. I just drove away from Mystic Falls. Pretty stupid. It's dark and I don't have that much of gas, so it's better if I wait until there's light to know where to go. Jenna must be so worried. And I'm sure I'm gonna get grounded for my whole life when I come back.

_What do I do now? I love Stefan. I really do. Even though I've never said those words to him. But I can't deny it, I love him._

_But then comes Damon. Gosh, he's _always_ everywhere. And he treats me like an equal. It's as if he isn't afraid to show himself when his around me, he's himself and doesn't even care if that will scare me - gosh, I super sound like Twilight or something - but he really does treat me like that._

_And I _know_ he's attracted to me. To my blood and body. He made that clear ever since we met. And as sick as it may sound, I'm attracted to him to. _

_Gosh, what am I?_

_Stefan is hot and all that one girl needs. Damon is hot and everything a girl should stay away from._

_I want them both and I don't know what to do with this discovery._

OK. Where did that come from? I better sleep.

* * *

_"Wake up."_

_"Elena."_

_"Wake. Up."_

I woke up a little bit scared and I definitely wasn't expecting to be so much light when I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw nothing but trees, bushes and the empty road to my left. Where the fuck am I?

Of course that neither my car GPS nor the one in my cellphone is working. I practically don't have a signal on the phone. Shit. What to do now? I'm afraid to go forward and I can't remember the way back. Shit, shit, shit!

* * *

_Dear Diary, it's 10 a.m. and I'm lost. I can't find a fucking signal on my phone and I won't even dare to start the car up. I'm even afraid to look at the gas. Let me see. I don't know where I am, in like, no car passes me in the road and I can't see what's ahead of me or behind me for that matter. I am hungry, I am scared. And most of all, I can't remember why I ran away from Stefan. The reason just seams so stupid now._

_I want to go home._

* * *

I felt that I had already walked miles, but I could perfectly see the car from where I am. I have been walking in circles trying to find a signal so I can make a call.

_Beep beep._

Okay. It wasn't easy, but now that I've found one I'm not going to panic. I'm gonna stay calm and call for help.

"Elena, where _are_ you?"

"I don't know where I am. I'm lost! I can't figure out which way is Mystic Falls and I don't have enough gas to even search for it." I breathed deeply, fighting the tears that were leaving my eyes. I _had_ to stay calm. "Please help me."

"Huh... Don't move. I'm gonna try to find you by this crazy technology called GPS. Don't you even think of moving."

Then the call ended. I held the phone and couldn't stop looking at it. Making sure I still had a signal, making sure that the battery hadn't died. When it rang I almost jumped. It was a message. Simple and one that made me feel more calm.

_On the way._

* * *

_Dear Diary..._

_He's coming to get me rescued from this insane little trip I made. And still, I don't know what to do._

I close my diary and when I look through the window I see him.

"How did you...?"

"I ran." He interrupts me.

And so, the moment of the truth begins.

_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes!_

**:.: Fin :.:**


End file.
